


All These Times I've Waited For You

by multifandomstylinson (ViolaWay)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaWay/pseuds/multifandomstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel had 13 boyfriends before he met Blaine Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Times I've Waited For You

1:

Kurt Hummel’s first boyfriend was a boy called Adam Crawford. They were both seven years old when they met, and it was one of those relationships that stemmed from being friends and pretending they were married at playtime.

Kurt Hummel’s teacher told him what he was doing was wrong, and told him to stop being friends with Adam.

2:

Four years later, Kurt remembered Mrs Burridge’s words, so he was very reluctant to say yes when an eleven-year-old Chandler asked him out. But Chandler laughed at all his jokes and made him feel special, so he said yes.

When he went home and told his dad that he had his new boyfriend, Burt hadn’t cared. So Kurt didn’t care either.

They broke up after a few months, because Kurt didn’t like Chandler’s singing voice.

3:

Kurt didn’t think his third boyfriend counted as a boyfriend. But when he was thirteen, David Karofsky punched him in the face, then kissed him, and then ran away.

It was Kurt’s first kiss.

4:

Kurt met Eli at a science convention that only a few people from each school were selected to go to. Kurt didn’t actually like science, but he still had the highest grade in his class, so he went.

Eli was a few years older, and seemed awfully mature. He knew all about computer mechanics and put his hand over Kurt’s while they fiddled around with the laptop, and then at the end of the day he asked Kurt if he wanted to go for coffee sometime. Kurt actually hated coffee, but he agreed anyway.

Eli cheated on him within two weeks.

5:

Kurt went out with Gavroche mostly in order to humour him. He didn’t like hurting people’s feelings, and Gavroche was nice, showing him around McKinley and kissing him on the cheek at the end of the day, blushing furiously.

Kurt gave him his phone number and they went on three very unsuccessful dates before Kurt informed him in no uncertain terms that he could continue kissing his Robert Pattinson poster at night. 

6:

When Kurt first saw James Banner, he was correct in his assessment that the boy was a complete geek. They were both sixteen, and Kurt took pity on him. However, after Kurt had sat through four consecutive hours of being told about every comic book in existence, the difference between Star Wars and Star Trek (he’d made the mistake of asking. He’d never seen someone so angry about fictional characters) and why re-boots of old franchises were a sin that should be punishable by death.

Kurt had pushed his DVD of the 2009 Star Trek under the sofa with his foot, and quickly cancelled all his mental plans to watch a movie.

(Their relationship had ended when James had found the DVD.)

7:

A few days later, Kurt had considered his bad luck with guys, and had invited Brittany Pierce to his house after school that day. 

It turned out that he was gay and that Brittany wasn’t a very good kisser. 

8, 9 and 10:

A few meaningless hook-ups later, and the world was looking rather grim to Kurt. There was no way for him to utilize his vocal abilities at school unless he wanted to get punched into next week. He joined the football team, and that caused hook-up number 1. Ryan was confused, and Kurt took advantage of that. Number 2 was a boy whose name Kurt never found out, at a club he was visiting underage with Finn by his side. 3 had been a fifteen year-old, eager and willing to please. 

After a year of this, Kurt was disgusted by himself. 

11:

He had an on-and-off relationship with Will all through senior year. Then Will got himself addicted to cocaine and weed and Kurt could taste that on his mouth when they kissed, so he left.

When he looks back, he realises that they were both as messed up as each other.

12: 

At college, he met Eric. Eric gelled his hair like it was a religion, but it never looked very nice, in Kurt’s opinion. They kissed when Kurt was drunk at a party, and then Eric clung to his side like a limpet and refused to let go. 

Kurt cheated on him. 

And then it was over. 

13: 

The guy he cheated with was a boy two years his junior, Tom. Tom’s breath stank and he was straight, or so he said. He punched Kurt in the face when they woke up together and told the whole school that Kurt had raped him. No one believed the lie, but Kurt was embarrassed and ashamed all over again. 

13 ½: 

When he met Adam again after ten years, he clung onto the memory of innocence and childhood games, and he wanted that back. They watched movies together and ate at crappy restaurants and had _fun_ until Adam moved to New York to pursue a career in acting. And then Kurt felt inadequate and he got dumped and there was the depression, rising up again.

***

When Blaine met Kurt, Kurt was broken. He had haunted eyes and he’d hurt so many—too many—people. He’d been hurt in return, but he didn’t see that. He only sung in the shower, and he only showered when his roommate, Sam, was out. So when Blaine was visiting to return a DVD, and he heard the sweet tones coming from the bathroom, he was curious.

When they met, Kurt was wearing a towel and there was still shampoo in his hair. He blushed bright red, and Blaine said he was an amazing singer.

When Kurt told Blaine about his…history, on their first date, Blaine shrugged and asserted that people change. And Kurt wondered why he’d told Blaine, when he’d never told anyone else.

“You would be my 14 ½ relationship,” Kurt warned anyway.

“And a half?”

“I dated the same guy twice, ten years apart,” Kurt replied.

“That doesn’t count, then. How many of them did you actually _date_?” Blaine asked.

“…Six.”

“How many did you go out with for more than a month?”

“Three.”

“How many did you _like_?”

“One.”

“How many did you love?”

“None of them,” Kurt answered truthfully.

“Then I could still be your first,” Blaine smiled.

And as it turned out, he was.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: oopshidaisy


End file.
